Can't Help It
by LavaLampLuv
Summary: Raven loves Beast Boy. Beast Boy loves Raven. What else is there to say? alot actually, but pleez R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. damn

**Hey, Hey, Hey, I'm bursting with ideas. Pleez read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Raven was medating on the roof, but something kept clouding up her mind. Beast Boy, yes thats who. But... why?

Why is it that every time I sit next to him I feel like dying of... _joy_? If out knees bump I feel like flying? WHY? Why can't I let go? Why can't I except that he doesn't fell for me?

When we hugged... after Malchior betrayed me... I tried to read his mind. But Cyborg interupted with that damn, shitty, stank-ball. I have to admit the game is fun. FUN? what the hell is wrong with me?

I can't seem to let him go. I wish he'd love me.. for me, not the appearence, not the 'sizes' some people have. I can't help it.. I love him. I want to tell the world. I want to him. If he would hold my hand, if he would kiss me, hug me, _marry_ me.

I want him to know thatI would diefor him, Beast Boy.

* * *

"Raven?" ,asked Bb," What are ya doin? You've been up here longer than usual."

"Nothing, I'm just getting a control over my emotions." , the mysterious girl replied.

* * *

**YOU LIKE? I hope so. there will be other chapters the next is Bb's point of view. THEN..... ROMANCE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. sob

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. PLEEZ**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy was playing video games, by himself, for once. Every one was doin' there own thing. "Damn!" Bb yelled, "I FUKIN lost again!"

"GRR," He went back and restarted the game. Maybe he coludn't play well because, I don't know... all he was really paying attetion to was the picture in his mind's eye... ah, sweet Raven.

Her, violet eyes. Her, violet hair. That trendy hair cut. Her, body. Everything about her. She was the apple of his eye.

'Does she even like me?' He thought. 'No way, but dude what about that time, after malchior, or after my beast thing.'

'Has she figured it out?' He shook his head, 'no way.'

'But, you know.. her happy side said I was funny. Damn, I knew I was funny.'

'Dude, when she hugged me, I thought i might just die. Man, I hope she didn't know I was blushing. OH MY GOD! What if she read my mind? Oh crap, if she knew-'

**GAME OVER**

"shit, not again. oh well, I wish I remember what happened when i saved her from that beast. she said i was a man!'

'But, seiously. Does she know what i'd do for her? I'd die for her. I'd give her everything she want's. I'd be vetter than Malchior EVER was!'

* * *

**How'd ya like it? i hope you did. xo Lava xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Shove off.

**This is the last chapter, should there be a sequal? Come on people tell me. xo Lava xo**

**

* * *

**

The more Bb and Raven thought about eachother the more they wanted to rush up to them and just kiss them.

Raven was distracted, and little bits of her emotions were blowing things up mysteriously.

Beast Boy didn't demand tofu, it was wierd.

One night both Titans were up really late, like 3:00 a.m., even Robin had gone to bed. Bb decided to make a move.

He slided closer to Raven on the couch. Raven slid closer in Beast Boys direction. First their hands were touching. They slid closer.

Their hands were on top of eachothers.

Closer,

Their shoulders were touching.

Closer,

Their cheeks touching, they turned their heads and their lips met.

At first they just kept them there. Then their mouths opened, they slid their tongues in eachothers mouth.

Beast Boy put his arms around her. Rae put her arms on his shoulders. In her mind she was repeating azerath metrion zinthos, over and over so she wouldn't blow anything up.

They kept it up. They twisted their heads, from side to side.

their eyes were closed but theu seemed to know where to go. Every once in awhile they did an eskimo kiss. Just so they could get their breath.

They kept it up intill they both fell asleep. Thats when Raven leaned on top of Beast Boy, and they both stayed like that.

* * *

**I'm sorry people, I suck at writing in detail about kissing. I imagin it, but I'm shy about writing about it and other people reading. ThAnKs to all of you that submitted reviews. SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUAL? xo Lava xo**


End file.
